


burn

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a mess, Anakin's POV, Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, idk what else to tag it as, mental insight, poor Obi-Wan and Padmé honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker and his years as Darth Vader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Matthew Stover to the lines I referenced and used. Read the Revenge of the Sith novelization it hurts your heart because it is so good.  
> Follow me on tumblr: intergalacticfuckup.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know what you think!

He felt Obi-Wan's lightsaber cut through his remaining human limbs, rendering him practically motionless. He feels Obi-Wan's anguish, his agony, lighting the force like electrical current. Anakin has always been good at fixing things but he knows now he cannot fix what has been torn apart by his own two hands. He pictures his wife unconscious on the landing platform, air stolen by his own being, his own idiocy. It hurts more than when Anakin feels his body hit the ground, his arrogant miscalculation costing him everything. In his decisions he had discredited Obi-Wan, the man who had raised him, had loved him, through every step of Anakin's time with the Jedi. Kenobi was a valiant opponent and a name which sparked fear in the hearts of any who opposed him. Skywalker knew this better than anyone else, being half of the warrior he and Kenobi formed and yet despite his knowledge he'd somehow forgotten. 

He stares up at the man who was his brother, his unrequited love, and his best friend all in one and reaches for him. The shift in his eyes feels like a sucker punch to his gut but his pain is too great and the nasty yellow gleams, reminding Anakin of his fear, his anger. This is Obi-Wan's fault, Darth Vader whispers to him, let's make him pay for what he's done. How? Anakin wants to ask. He can't do anything, Obi-Wan had cut off three of his limbs he had no sense of mobility. Anakin searches Obi-Wan's eyes for mercy, for love but all he finds is grief and longing and infinite sadness.

In his heart he is reminded of when Obi-Wan had said it was his destiny.  
"And you, Master? What do you feel you are meant for?" He remembers Obi-Wan's smile that graced his face with its presence as he answered, "Infinite sadness." It was Anakin's fault, it was all his fault, not Obi-Wan's, never Obi-Wan's.  
Obi-Wan's face looms in front of him and Anakin can feel his body scorching under the pressure of the heat of Mustafar. This is too much, he thinks, I can't do this. The dragon that whispers to him relentlessly of loss is breathing fire in his chest asking him the questions that always haunt him with refreshed vigor. Has he lost the ones he loves or did they lose him? Has he lost Obi-Wan and Padmé or did he lose himself? The same ache resides in his chest forever now, his dread answered. All things die, Anakin Skywalker, even stars burn out. Irony is a cruel thing, in his quest to save his love, he destroyed it, destroyed Padmé, destroyed Obi-Wan.

Forgive me, Obi-Wan, he screams into the force, his physical body too damaged and in pain to do so. Help me, Obi-Wan, he shouts mentally. He scrapes for the remains of his force bond with Obi-Wan but it lies severed, a place of shattered hopes and dreams. When did it break? Anakin doesn't know. He's sure he should have felt it and maybe he did when he left Obi-Wan no choice but to maim him and quite possibly kill him. He had a choice, Darth Vader whispers, he chose the Jedi over you, over us. Anakin struggles against the thought pulling at the black sand in hopes to get away from the lava but it's no use.

"Obi-Wan?" He whispers and Obi-Wan whips around, frenzied emotions displayed on his rugged face. Anger, fear, grief, all things Anakin had thought Obi-Wan too much of the pristine Jedi to ever feel. They were raw, they were magnificent.  
"You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness!" Tears were on Obi-Wan's cheeks and he wanted to reach out and brush them away but he couldn't. Anakin Skywalker felt utterly and completely helpless. Darth Vader hisses in his mind, wanting to break free. Anakin lets him, he has nothing left, he's lost everything. He takes a long look at the man he loves and mentally retreats, allowing Vader's confidence and power to resume his spot. In a burst of anger Vader retaliated against Obi-Wan and Anakin has never felt so alone.  
"I hate you!" He shouts and Anakin watches Obi-Wan take a step back. No, Anakin pleads with Vader, he loves us, he will save us. Fool, Vader shouts at him, he loved you but I am his enemy.  
"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you-" Brother, brother, brother. Loved, loved, loved. The anguish in Anakin's heart matches the look on Obi-Wan's face. He pushes Vader aside, reaching for Obi-Wan.  
"-but I couldn't save you." Yes you can, Anakin wants to scream, take me away from here let's be happy! He can't and he doesn't and Obi-Wan picks up his lightsaber, retreating. Anakin can feel the Emperor closing in and Vader's growing satisfaction. He's going to save us fool, you were wrong about Kenobi and I will destroy him for your mistake, Vader tells him. Anakin feels himself shrivel up as Vader locks him away.

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala died on Mustafar. The age of heroes had reached it's show stopping finale and ashes remained in its wake. The republic had fallen, Vader had risen, Ben had retreated, the children had been separated, and the age of the Empire had come at last. 

Anakin Skywalker remained dormant rallying against Vader when it most mattered to him, but not making a difference. He'd given the darkness the power, he couldn't take it back now, the light too weak within him. He feels Vader kill Ben on the Death Star, and rages back at him. We loved him you monster, Anakin screams but Vader dismisses him. You are nothing, Anakin Skywalker, I destroyed you, Vader drills into him. Anakin knows he is lying, he had destroyed himself, Vader couldn't take the credit. 

When he sees the emperor electrocuting Luke with Sith Lightning, Anakin knows he has let this go on long enough. In a swift blow he knocks Vader back to where he came from in the darkness of his mind and saves his son, hoisting the emperor over the edge of the platform and sending him plummeting to his death. Finally, Anakin feels death upon him, a relief he has begging for dice Mustafar. Since the end of the republic. He reconciles with his son and feels grief for his daughter, the one he caused so much misery for. Anakin becomes one with the force and is given a proper Jedi burial, one he knows he will never deserve.

All things die, Anakin Skywalker, even you, he thinks to himself, fading into the force.


End file.
